The present invention relates to a macular region visual defect index calculation apparatus, a method for a macular region visual defect index calculation apparatus, a program for realizing a macular region visual defect index calculation apparatus, and a non-transitory computer-readable recorded medium.
Previous perimeters include: Goldmann perimeter model 510 [1945] and model 940 [1967]; Tubinger perimeter [1957]; and Octopus perimeter [1976].
(See, e.g., the non-patent literature 1.)
The previous perimeters are explained:
Goldmann perimeter is the first brightness perimeter, adopting the method of simultaneous manual recording, with 4 to 60 degrees of brightness of the visual target and 6 types of visual angle of the visual target, capable of examining visual field of visual angle, and with adjustability of its background brightness. The shortcoming is that it fails to examine the central region within 5 degrees;
Tubinger perimeter [1957] is the first practical static perimeter, capable of examining the kinetic visual field and the visual field of color, flicker, and etc., adopting the method of simultaneous manual recording, with 80 degrees of brightness of the visual target and 100 degrees of brightness of the fixation image and 5 kinds of color and 6 degrees of background brightness, and capable of examining the central and eccentric vision. Its shortcoming is in the difficulty of controlling the visual target movement, and of adjusting the visual target, fixation image, and background illumination lamp;
Octopus perimeter [1976] is the world's first fully automated static perimeter.    Non-patent literature 1: “The latest comprehensive dictionary of medical science”, Ishiyaku Publishers Inc., 1987, 1990.
Previous perimeters don't calculate the ratio of visual defect area to macular region. The degree of visual defect against macular region of a subject is not evaluated numerically by previous perimeters.
The aim of the present invention is, therefore, to provide a macular region visual defect index calculation apparatus which allows for calculation of the ratio of visual defect area to macular region.